The vast potential of optical solitons is being harnessed in today's optical communication systems. In such systems it is also well understood that sliding-frequency guiding filters [1] provide many powerful benefits for long-distance soliton transmission, the most fundamental of these being strong reduction of both amplitude and timing jitter [2], and the steady elimination of non-soliton fields. (Note in the following description a reference's identification [e.g., 2] refers to that reference's . listed in the Appendix) For wavelength division multiplexing (WDM), these guiding filters additionally supply automatic leveling of the relative channel signal strengths in the face of variation of amplifier gain with wavelength [3], and they provide for equally vital reduction of collision-induced timing shifts [4,5]. Thus, recent demonstrations [6,7] of massive WDM at 10 Gbit/s per channel, error free over transoceanic distances, have depended heavily on the filters, and would have been almost unthinkable without them. Nevertheless, in those experiments the maximum number of channels was limited to about 8 by the fact that third order dispersion of the transmission fibers tends to cause a significant variation, with wavelength, in the filter strength parameter away from the optimum [8]. What is desired is a technique to maximize the number of WDM channels that can be sent over a soliton based optical communication system.